


No More Lonely Nights

by WandaRavenBlack



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets, Team as Family, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaRavenBlack/pseuds/WandaRavenBlack
Summary: After hearing Dick tell the truth, Hank punches him. The reaction of the younger Titans is not what anyone expected.
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Hank Hall, Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson & Rose Wilson, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 304





	No More Lonely Nights

Hank stood up and everyone held their breath. Those who knew him from before, knew that this could end only one of two ways. Either he would hug Dick or punch him. Dick glanced up at the man and his eyes widened slightly. He could always predict when someone would punch him. And this was one of those moments. But, unlike all the other times, he knew that he deserved this one. As Hank swung his fist, he did nothing to stop it. He could. He had enough time. He had trained with Hank enough to know how he moved. Still, he did nothing. He let the punch land on his face but, because of his training, his head automatically snapped back to lessen the blow. He felt blood come out of his nose and heard Kory stand up behind him and was going to tell her to stand down when a few things happened at the same time. Hank was thrown against the wall, Rachel’s powers holding him there. Donna, who had stood up when that happened, came face to face with Gar and Jason, both boys glaring at her. Dawn froze completely, not wanting to provoke Rose who had stood up and moved to stand between her and Dick. Behind the teenagers, Kory walked over to Dick and grabbed his chin to check how his face was looking. He shook his head at her and turned to the teenagers. 

“Guys. What are you doing?” 

Rachel glanced back at him. 

“We’re not letting them hurt you.” 

“But…” 

For once, Dick seemed completely speechless. Donna frowned. 

“Why are you doing this? He lied to us. Jericho is dead because of him.” 

Rose shook her head. 

“No.” 

Donna, Dawn and Hank looked at her with shock. 

“Jericho is dead, because of Deathstroke. He’s the one who stabbed him. Not Dick.” 

Hank frowned. 

“How can you protect him after that?” 

Rose glared at him. 

“My brother died while protecting him. And, from what I’ve seen, Dick is a good person who only wants to help others.” 

“He had no right to keep this a secret!” 

Rachel turned to Donna, her eyes glowing. 

“And what about you? You knew that Jericho died after getting involved with all of you. Why did you keep it a secret from us? From Rose who, if I might remind you, is his SISTER.” 

Dawn, who had been quiet up till now, nodded slowly. 

“It wasn’t right of us. I understand that. But…” 

“No. No buts.” 

Jason’s voice was hard and dangerous and Dick, who had been watching the scene with his mouth slightly open, saw a bit of Bruce in him. He wondered briefly if it was that way with him too. If he too mimicked Bruce in his day to day life. 

“You’re all fucking hypocrites. Now get out of our tower.” 

Gar nodded. 

“Before we have to make you.” 

Rachel pulled her power back and released Hank. He fell to the ground and had to steady himself against the wall. Dawn hurried over to him and helped him stand, while Rachel, Jason, Gar and Rose moved closer to Dick and Kory. The blonde woman grabbed Hank’s arm and then turned to the four teenagers. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was cut off by Donna. 

“How can you stay by him after what he’s done?” 

Rachel’s eyes flashed red for a few seconds, and her voice was angry when she spoke up. 

“Dick helped me and protected me when I needed him. When I was trying to get him out from under Trigon’s power, he saved me and didn’t let me die. Dick is my family and I will always stand by him.” 

Gar gave the older Titans annoyed looks. 

“Sure. Dick shouldn’t have kept this a secret. But he admitted to what happened. And apologized for it. That’s enough for me.” 

Rose, who had been keeping her eyes on Donna, waiting for the woman to make a wrong step, nodded. 

“Exactly. And, from what I’ve understood, Dick has been fighting with you to let me stay. Even though I’m Deathstroke’s daughter and he has every reason to not want me here. He fought for me, so I’m going to fight for him.” 

Donna turned to Jason. Him and Dick had been arguing almost all the time lately and she could not understand why he would want to help Dick. 

“The three of you are the reason I went up to the roof and was ready to jump. Dick was there for me. He revealed his secret, knowing that I could hate him for what he did, just to make sure I didn’t jump and kill myself. And, he is a bat, like me. We bats stick together. That’s the first thing B teaches us.” 

Behind them Dick was stunned. He had known that him revealing the truth about Jericho’s death, would make the others hate him. He had expected them to tell him to leave. To get out of the tower. To not talk to them anymore. He had expected Rose to be angry at him. To hate him. Next to him, Kory looked at the teenagers with pride in her eyes.

“They are right.” 

The three older Titans looked up at her. 

“Dick has done everything he can to keep us all safe. He took care of Rachel and Gar. He was there for me. I know that there is no way he would ever get anyone hurt or killed on purpose.” 

Dawn, being the calmest of the three, squeezed Hank’s arm and then turned to Donna. 

“Let’s get out of here. Come on, Donna.” 

The woman looked at them with disbelief. 

“I can’t believe this. I’m out. You can deal with this on your own. I’m done. Don’t call me if this backfires in your face.” 

And she marched out. Dawn gave them a sad smile and then pulled Hank out of the room. They all got into the elevator and the doors closed behind them. Everyone was silent, until Dick suddenly shook his head. 

“I don’t know what to say. I never expected this to happen. I…” 

Rachel cut him off. 

“They are stupid for blaming you. And I shouldn’t have blamed you, Jason, for the crosses in my room. I’m sorry.” 

Rose frowned and looked at the ground, while Jason shrugged. 

“It’s okey. I guess with the comments I’ve made I would be the first suspect.” 

“I need to tell you guys something.” 

Everyone turned to Rose, who was looking both guilty and nervous. 

“I have been working with my father for some time now.” 

Rachel and Gar gasped, while Jason and Kory just looked shocked. Dick frowned. 

“What?” 

The girl took a deep breath. 

“He found me, three years ago, and started training me. He told me that the Titans were the reason Jericho was dead. So, when he laid out his plan to mess with your heads, I agreed to help him. I’m the one who took all those pictures. I didn’t know that Jericho was your friend. That you all cared about him. I thought that I would be surrounded by monsters. But you guys are much nicer than I could ever expect. Especially you Dick.” 

She turned to a stunned Rachel. 

“I’m the one who drew the crosses in your room. I’m so sorry. I really like you and I didn’t mean to upset you so much.” 

Then she turned to Jason. The boy was standing with an almost emotionless mask on his face. 

“I’m so sorry for what happened. I never meant for it to go that far. I didn’t know everyone would blame you.” 

She looked back at Dick, who was staring at her with slight understanding in his eyes. 

“I really didn’t know that it would go this far. I really thought that you were all monsters. But then I met you and I saw how you just accept everyone. No matter what their past has been, who their family is, or what they have done in the past. You’ve done all you can to keep everyone safe. I thought that you would give me up, to get Jason back, but you went alone to face my father. You were willing to give yourself up to my father, even though he might want to kill you. I had some doubts still, but everything has changed now. You let Hank punch you and didn’t even try to fight back. I’ve never met anyone like you, and I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to all of you, how I messed with your heads and…” 

Before she could say anything else, Dick put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She froze for a few seconds, before relaxing and clinging to him. 

“I just wanted to belong somewhere.” 

Rachel hesitated slightly, before walking over to them and joining in on the hug. 

“You belong here, Rose. We’re your family. We care about you.” 

Gar, who had looked a bit uncomfortable with the tense situation, suddenly grinned and yelled: 

“Puppy pile!” 

Before throwing himself at them. His speed and force toppled them over, Dick landing on the ground, with the three teenagers on top of him. He grunted when someone’s elbow hit him in the stomach. Jason, who was watching them with raised eyebrows, noticed how Kory was looking at him and shook his head. 

“No. Don’t even think about it.” 

With a grin, she rushed over to him, grabbed him around the waist, lifted him off the ground and threw them both onto the pile. Dick grunted again at the additional weight. 

“Can’t breathe.” 

A few giggles, Dick guessed by the voices that it was Rachel and Rose, were heard. And then a male voice from the other side of the room. 

“Is everything alright?” 

Very quickly, they all started untangling themselves from each other. Kory and Jason, who were on top of the pile, stood up first and turned to where Conner was standing, completely naked. Krypto was next to him, wagging his tail. As quickly as he could, Jason looked away. He stretched his hand out to help Rose stand up, while Gar helped Rachel. Dick picked himself up from the floor and quickly took in the situation. 

“Um. Are you hungry?” 

Conner nodded. 

“Yes. I’ve gotten quite hungry just staying in bed. And…” 

He hesitated slightly. 

“I heard what you were all talking about. And, um… I don’t think the ones who left were right to be mad.” 

Dick smiled at him softly. 

“Thank you, Conner.” 

Then he looked around. 

“Is tacos good?” 

He got nods back from everyone and turned to Kory, the only one who didn’t seem embarrassed by Conner’s nakedness. 

“Kory. Could you take Conner and find some clothes for him?” 

She nodded and walked over to the boy. 

“Come on. Let’s get you into some pants.” 

He followed her out of the room with a nod. Krypto looked around, before he ran over to the couch, jumped up onto it and laid down. Dick looked ready to protest, before he just shook his head. 

“Alright. Rach, Rose. You two start cutting tomatoes, cucumbers and paprika. Jason, Gar. Get out everything that is canned, open it and put it in bowls. I’ll get started on the meat. Gar you eat vegetarian, right?” 

Gar nodded with a smile and they all started doing what he had said to them. Ten minutes later, Kory and Conner came back to the kitchen. Dick glanced back and smiled slightly when he noticed the boy’s clothes. It was a pair of Hank’s old jeans, and one of Dick’s T-shirts. It was the one that he had gotten from Clark. It had always been way too big for him, and was a bit too big for Conner as well. The superman logo was standing out brightly on his chest. Kory looked at the teenagers and smiled proudly. 

“Can we help with anything?” 

“Yeah. Heat up the tortillas and set the table.” 

Fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting around the table, eating. The meal was silent, until Rose spoke up. 

“What are we going to do now?” 

Dick hesitated. 

“Honestly. I’m not sure. I fought Deathstroke two times. The first time, he almost killed me. The second time, he beat both me and Kory. I don’t know how to do this anymore. I thought he would accept a trade. Me for Jason. That it would all end that way. Everyone would be safe. But he doesn’t want me dead anymore. He wants to punish me for what happened to Jericho.” 

Jason seemed to think about something very hard, before he nodded. 

“Alright, listen. I’m not surprised that you couldn’t fight him. And I’m not surprised that I couldn’t fight him either. He seems to be enhanced. On a much higher level than you and me. And, no offence, but I doubt Rose could win over him either.” 

She shook her head. 

“I can’t.” 

“Exactly. The problem the two of you have right now is that neither of you have seen him fight from the outside. You have both fought him, but never had time to observe him. I, on the other hand, had time to see him fight both Kory and Dick while I was tied up. He seemed surprised by the fact that Kory matched his strength, but also that she had powers. When it came to Dick, it was almost as if he wasn’t even trying. He just knew how to beat him.” 

Dick nodded, picking up on Jason’s train of thought. He was grateful that they had both been raised by Batman, a man with a plan to beat everyone and himself at least five different ways. 

“Yeah. He can’t know about our powers, so we could use that to our advantage. Rachel, Gar and Conner could take him by surprise for long enough to give the rest of us some time to attack. If you are willing to fight, that is.” 

Everyone turned to Conner, who nodded. 

“This Deathstroke guy seems to be a bad man. Someone should help you stop him, and Eve said that it’s okey for me to help people.” 

Kory, who was sitting next to him, gave him a fond smile and Dick almost burst out laughing. Dawn had once told him that he had a problem because he wanted to help and take in every stray he found. Now he saw that Kory was that way too. 

“We’ll have to lure him out first.” 

Rose nodded at Rachel, before turning to Dick. 

“I think me and Dick could manage to do that.” 

He smiled. He would never, in a million years had expected this to be a result of him telling the truth. Kory lifted her glass of juice and said: 

“But no more of this today. We all deserve a calm night, before we go into battle.” 

Dick rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest. The rest of the day, they all made sure to act nice towards each other. After they had eaten, Kory offered to wash the dishes, and Jason joined her to dry them off. Then he would tell Conner where to put them, the boy following his orders. Rose had disappeared for a few minutes, before coming back with a bucket of warm water and some rags, saying that she would clean off the crosses she had painted. Her and Rachel had joined forces on that, the whole ordeal ending up in a splashing contest that left them both soaked. Dick had sent them to change clothes, before locking himself in the control room and placing two phone calls. One was to Bruce, explaining the plan and asking if the League would be able to be on standby in case anything happened. Almost everyone was off world, but Bruce had assured him that Oliver and Dinah could be there in no time if they needed backup. And he himself would contact Barry to be ready to run to San Francisco in case something went wrong. Dick had felt slight worry at that. With Deathstroke’s abilities, he had hoped that Clark, Diana or Arthur were available, but then he let it go. With Oliver’s shooting abilities, maybe they could manage to take Deathstroke’s other eye out. If he was blind, things would be much easier. Bruce had also promised to talk to Clark about Conner. The other call went to voicemail, so he just played in a message. 

“Wally? This is Dick. I know I haven’t really kept in contact as much as I should, but I could use some help. Think you could try to get Roy and come to San Francisco? The old tower. The Titan’s are back and we could use your help.” 

He hung up and walked back to the living room, where Gar and Jason were fully utilizing Conner’s strength to move the couches to where they wanted them to be. Kory was closing the blinds on the windows, while Rachel and Rose were preparing popcorn and arguing over which movie to play, an argument that Jason and Gar quickly joined in on. They kept going back and forth until Conner pointed at one of the pictures on the screen and said that he would like to see that one, because of all the animals in it. And that was how, an hour later, they found themselves watching Zootopia, Gar mouthing along to some of the funnier lines. He was curled up on one of the couches with Rachel, the girl sending him fond looks. Conner was sitting on the floor, leaning forward as much as he could. From time to time, Jason would stretch his hand out, and tap him on the shoulder while muttering something about eyesight getting destroyed, making the boy lean away from the tv again. Krypto was on the floor next to him, his tail waggin from time to time. Jason himself was stretched out on a couch, one of his legs hanging off the side and his head tilted at an odd angle. Dick was sitting on another couch, with Kory and Rose. He had sat down first, letting Jason take care of the remote. Kory had sat down next to him, holding a big blanket. She had changed into sweatpants and another one of his too big T-shirts. Rose had walked over to them and glanced at him, before suddenly looking away and taking a step towards Jason’s couch. With an eye roll, Kory had grabbed her wrist and pulled the shocked girl down onto the couch between herself and Dick, before covering the three of them with the blanket. Rose had been slightly tense in the beginning, but then relaxed and burrowed herself deeper into the space between them, her eye wide open as she watched the movie. Dick did quick counting in his head and realized that, if Deathstroke really got her three years ago, she would not have seen the movie before. As the night went on, more Disney movies were played, Jason and Gar deciding to educate Conner that way. Somewhere in the middle of Little Mermaid, Rachel fell asleep. Kory held out to the ending of that movie, before her eyes shut and her head fell back, resting on the couch. Gar started snoring lightly in the middle of Frozen, falling asleep with his head on Rachel’s shoulder. Rose fell asleep at the ending of Mulan, curled up into Dick’s side. She had been so hesitant to actually seek out any kind of comfort from them, that Dick felt new hate towards Deathstroke. He himself started feeling slightly sleepy during Lion King 2. He turned his head to Jason and made a soft sound to get his attention. The boy turned to him, clearly not being sleepy yet. 

“Stick to Disney, Jay.” 

Jason rolled his eyes and pointed at Conner, while whispering to not break the concentration the boy had on the tv. 

“Dude, he is like 2 years old.” 

Dick just smiled at him and, ten minutes later, he was asleep as well. He woke up some time later to a silent room, illuminated only by the small night light in the corner of the room. Rose was twitching slightly against his side and he guessed that that was what woke him up. Very quietly, he started singing an old Romani lullaby, that he remembered his mother singing to him, while he stroked the girl’s hair. He looked around and smiled while still singing. Kory had shifted so that she was half hugging Rose, the girl sandwiched between them. Gar had stretched out on the entire couch, Rachel sleeping on top of him, both of them covered by the thick blanket that the girl had been curled up in before. Jason was asleep too, once again in an odd position, the blanket covering his middle section, while his feel stuck out from under it. Conner was asleep on the floor, a pillow under his head and Krypto stretched out next to him. They were both covered in a blanket and Dick realized that Jason must’ve done that before he went to sleep. He noticed that Rose had calmed down again and stopped singing. A few minutes later, he was asleep again. 


End file.
